Marchin' On
by Leather00Jacket
Summary: Dias atuais. Quantico, Virgínia. Unidade de Análise Comportamental do FBI. Onde os fracos não têm vez e sua sanidade e competência são testadas a cada caso que surge. Onde apenas estão os melhores entre os melhores. Seja bem vindo. (UA, Marauders/Marotos).


Olá, leitores!

Primeiramente, gostaria de dizer como senti saudades desse universo das fics. Também queria me desculpar com quem lê minhas outras fics, eu juro que vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível.

Um dos problemas que me fez ficar tão ausente é que eu fiquei extremamente insatisfeita com a minha escrita, e acabei dando uma broxada e parei de escrever. Pra combinar, nesse meio tempo, tive alguns problemas em casa e fiquei sem o computador por meses. Mas, ESTOU DE VOLTA PARA ATORMENTAR TODOS VOCÊSSS!

Essa fic é um Universo Alternativo da era dos marotos. Me inspirei para escrevê-la assistindo Criminal Minds, uma das minhas séries favoritas e meu xodózinho da CBS. Algumas informações importantes sobre o universo da fic:

A matriz do FBI é no J. Edgar Hoover building, na capital. Mas, nossa história se passa em Quantico, uma cidade minúscula do Condado de Prince William, na Virgínia que abriga as academias de cadetes do DEA, do FBI, e a Unidade de Análise Comportamental - abreviada como UAC em português ou BAU (Behavioral Analysis Unit) em inglês. A parte interessante, é que esse pedaço em especial da Virgínia, o condado de Prince William, fica dentro de Washington. Existe o estado da Virgínia num lugar e no outro, tem outro pedaço dele. E nesse caso, esse pedaço a mais fica dentro de Washington D.C. Quantico possuí 650 habitantes (choquei quando li isso HAHAHA). A maioria das pessoas mora em Washington, e vai para lá pra trabalhar, apenas (como é o caso da maioria de nossos personagens principais).

Para construir uma carreira no FBI, você pode optar entre dois modos: Agente Especial ou Equipe Profissional. O Agente Especial precisa ter no mínimo 23 anos, e ser cidadão norte americano, faculdade de 4 anos (major degree) e 3 anos de experiência profissional em agência policial (não necessariamente ser um policial, mas estar numa agência policial como empregado já te torna qualificado) e carteira de motorista em dia. Então, imagine que você saiu da escola aos 17, fez faculdade até os 21 e teve os três anos de experiência policial até os 24. Pronto, aí sim você pode começar o treinamento para ser agente especial A NÃO SER QUE você seja um prodígio ou tenha tido experiência em agência policial durante a faculdade, o que também é possível. O treinamento consiste em assistir palestras, aulas, e ter as aulas práticas e no final, você tem um teste de aptidão física.

A Equipe Profissional consiste em Análise de Inteligência; Tecnologia da Informação; Ciência Aplicada, Engenharia e Tecnologia; Linguística; Gestão Empresarial; Polícia do FBI e Apoio à Investigação e Vigilância. Na fic, fazem parte dela a Emmeline, o Remus e a Lily. Embora quem faz parte da Equipe Profissional tenha permissão para portar armas e até mesmo ir a campo em situações necessárias, raramente fazem isso (com exceção da Polícia do FBI).

Ah, importante: Eu também posto essa fic no Nyah (User: Queen) e no tumblr (m-archinon), ok?

Bom, gente, é isso. Qualquer dúvida, podem me perguntar. Eu tive que fazer toneladas de pesquisas pra que a fic ficasse condizente com o universo. Bom, sem mais delongas, capítulo 1, e espero que gostem! Nos vemos láaaa embaixo!

* * *

**1. Only Shooting Stars Break The Mold.**

_Victor Hugo disse: "Nada há como começar para ver como é árduo concluir."_

A manhã na Unidade de Análise Comportamental do FBI – Quantico, Virgínia – já começara do jeito usual. Estagiários para lá e pra cá, pessoal da equipe profissional voando de uma sala para outra, papeladas e mais papeladas, gente chegando, gente saindo. Uma sala em particular era ocupada por duas jovens que pareciam extremamente entretidas com alguma coisa.

- Será que eles são gatinhos? – Emmeline Vance, a morena dos estranhos prendedores cor de rosa que formavam dois rabos de cavalo com seus cabelos, um de cada lado da cabeça, perguntou, enquanto se divertia com algum jogo de seu celular. Era alta o suficiente para que, sentada no tampo da mesa da sala de reuniões, seus pés pudessem encostar totalmente no chão. E o que tinha de altura, tinha de magreza, por assim dizer. Braços longos, pernas longas e tudo extremamente fino, que chegava a dar impressão de que iria quebrar.

- Perdi as esperanças depois do cara de T.I, o Pettigrew – Alice Fortescue, que estava sentada ao lado de sua amiga na mesa, respondeu, enquanto balançava as pernas que pendiam no ar. Ao contrário de Emmeline, altura não era seu forte, na verdade, era uma das mais baixas da unidade. Na verdade, havia muitos "contrários" entre ela e Emmeline, e um bastante perceptível é que enquanto Alice trajava seus jeans e uma camisa social azul escura, Emmeline vestia uma blusa verde limão e uma calça cáqui. Seus cabelos felizmente já haviam crescido desde seu surto que lhe fizera cortar as madeixas longas e castanhas na altura dos ombros, e agora estavam na metade das costas. A pele ainda mantinha um pouco da coloração dourada, de um dos finais de semana que havia passado nas praias Los Angeles.

- Qual é o motivo da reunião repentina? – A porta da sala se abriu, e um rapaz segurando uma pilha de relatórios e um pote de frozen yogurt adentrou-a. James Potter, atrasado, pra variar, com seu característico sorriso de trinta e dois dentes estampado no rosto. Jogou os papéis sobre a mesa e se aproximou das garotas, sem desmanchar o sorriso que era quase como os de alguém de uma propaganda. James Potter, pra falar a verdade, era quase alguém de uma daquela propagandas de perfumes caros e marcas de roupas luxuosas. Era como se tudo nele houvesse sido projetado para ser perfeito. Os cabelos pretos arrepiados num topete, eram também morada de alguns charmosos fios brancos, mesmo com a pouca idade. A barba por fazer, em torno do enorme sorriso. O nariz com traços delicados, mas ainda sim firmes. Os olhos, orbes escuras, quase pretas. Tudo isso num rosto que se assemelhava a uma pintura completamente simétrica. A camisa bem cortada delineava as costas largas e musculosas do rapaz, que possuía um corpo pra lá de atlético – Bom dia.

- Bom dia por que? Bom dia pra quem? – Alice arqueou as sobrancelhas, rolando os olhos – Mully me tirou da cama duas horas mais cedo do que eu pretendia. Não me lembro de ter uma noite de sono decente desde que eu cheguei aqui. E a reunião é porque parece que tem uns caras novos, pra chegar. Sei lá, eu não ligo – Ela deu de ombros, antes de pegar o pote que estava nas mãos do rapaz e dar uma grande colheirada.

- Pode devolver meu café da manhã? – Ele resmungou, puxando o pote das mãos de Alice e indo sentar-se numa das cadeiras.

- Que seja. Vou pegar um café – Alice resmungou, pulando de cima da mesa e saindo da sala, rumando direto para a copa.

Assim que Alice saiu, James soltou uma risada e voltou sua atenção para Emmeline.

- Espera, ainda são oito da manhã. Até o meio dia o monstro se acalma um pouco – Emmeline comentou, dando de ombros.

O mal humor de Alice era um tema difícil de lidar. Ele era péssimo do meio dia as cinco, razoável das seis da tarde as quatro da manhã (a não ser que nesse tempo ela cochile e seja acordada por algum modo que não seja a livre e espontânea vontade), e das cinco da manhã até o meio dia, digno de fazer alguém se suicidar ou ela cometer um homicídio.

Não demorou muito até Trent Mulciber adentrar a sala de reuniões. Logo, James tirou os pés da mesa, Emmeline ajeitou os cabelos e Alice ao ver pela copa o homem entrando na sala, tratou de correr desesperadamente até a sala. Ninguém gostava de ter Trent Mulciber (Também conhecido como Mully) 42, promotor de justiça (ex), diretor dos agentes especiais e chefe da equipe de mal humor.

James notou que ele estava acompanhado, mais três caras e uma garota da unidade, Evans.

Um dos caras era loiro, porte atlético. Cara de capitão do time de futebol de filmes de adolescente. Sua cara de folgado e as roupas de marca deixavam claro que ele era no mínimo um playboy bancado pelos pais ou tinha muita sorte e um salário bom (o que era meio difícil no FBI). Além dele, o outro era bastante sério. Pele quase transparente, tinha cara de ser europeu ou algo assim. Parecia ter uma expressão eterna de dor, e uma idade mais ou menos como a de James. E o último era o que parecia menos pior, pelo menos. Cabelos cor de areia, e alguns centímetros mais alto que os outros dois. Diversas cicatrizes pelo pescoço e pelo rosto, mas apenas umas proeminentes, a maioria pequenas e difíceis de enxergar (mas eles foram treinados pra enxergar qualquer coisa). Sua expressão não dizia absolutamente nada, além de uma calma imensa.

- Bom dia – Mulciber se pronunciou, finalmente, assim que todos do time estavam sentados ao redor da mesa. Sentou-se em seu lugar de sempre, na ponta.

- Bom dia, senhor – Todos responderam em uníssono.

- Como repararam, temos alguns membros novos no nosso time – Ele continuou – A unidade de Nova York soube do aumento de casos por aqui, e transferiu alguns de seus agentes para nós. Deem as boas vindas a Amycus Carrow, agente especial, faixa preta em jiu jitsu e boxeador – Amycus acenou com a cabeça. Era o loiro – Dr. Samuel Avery, agente especial, perfilador, PhD em engenharia, bacharel em sociologia e está no momento terminando um PhD em Matemática. – Era o senhor sério (e gênio). Samuel apenas levantou o olhar para James e os outros, sem dizer nada ou mesmo se mover – E Remus Lupin, trabalha com análise da inteligência e tecnologia da informação. Está substituindo o Nathan Jones.

Nathan Jones, o cara da cocaína no banheiro. Vai entender porque um viciado quer trabalhar no FBI...

- Rapazes, este é o time de vocês. Qualquer dúvida, os procurem e eles terão prazer em respondê-los – _Isso foi uma indireta bem direta_, pensou Emmeline. –Esta é Emmeline Vance, bacharel em Química Forense e formada em medicina – Emmeline sorriu simpática para os rapazes. – Alice Fortescue, agente especial, especialista em cybercrimes e agressores sexuais – Alice não se deu ao trabalho de ser simpática, apenas acenou com a mão e voltou sua atenção a papelada que lia – Um amor de pessoa, acho que vocês notaram – Mully alfinetou, arrancando algumas risadas do grupo – James Potter, agente especial e perito em crimes obsessivos – James acenou com a cabeça. Deixaria as cerimônias pra mais tarde – E essa é Lily Evans, nossa diretora de comunicações. É isso. Sejam bem vindos a Quantico.

.

- Alice Fortescue, agente especial perita em cybercrimes e agressores sexuais? Eu não esperava por isso.

A cabeça de Alice estava cheia. Depois daquela reunião, tudo que ela precisava era de uma boa e enorme xícara de café. Então, foi direto para a copa – ela passava mais tempo lá do que em sua mesa, de fato – e pegou sua xícara no armário. Havia ganhado de presente num amigo secreto, um estagiário havia dado para ela no natal anterior. Tinha o símbolo dos New York Giants nela. Sempre fora uma grande fã de jogos de futebol americano, ou pelo menos depois do convívio com seu irmão postiço, começou a gostar bastante.

Porém, seu momento de paz acabou. Enquanto enchia sua xícara na máquina, ouviu uma voz que ela não ouvia desde o colegial. A porra. Do Amycus. Carrow.

- E eu não esperava que você tivesse feito algo de útil com a sua vida. Sempre achei que só te veria daqui a uns cinco anos, depois que você assaltasse um banco ou matasse sua esposa depois de ela ter te traído porque você ficou gordo, feio e ranzinza – Ela respondeu, extremamente fria. Controle não é bem o forte de Alice, e não poder explodir na cara de Carrow e dar a ele o gostinho de ter a irritado antes mesmo de uma semana de trabalho.

- Você está bem diferente, sabe. Menos... Hm, só diferente – Amycus comentou, coçando a nuca. E ela estava _mesmo_ diferente. Não se parecia nem um pouco com aquela garota que ele lembrava. Não parecia tão... Fraca. – Há quanto tempo veio pra cá, mesmo?

- Isso é da sua conta? Ah, quer saber – Ela respirou fundo. _Calma, Alice. Não vai ser bom constar no seu currículo que você matou um cara a pancadas, _ela pensou, forçando-se a se acalmar. – Passe mal. Bem mal – Disse por fim, pegando sua xícara e saindo da copa, fazendo questão de esbarrar seu ombro no dele, com força.

.

- E aqui é a sua sala – Emmeline disse por fim, depois de fazer um tour com o garoto novo pela unidade. Não gostava muito de recepcioná-los, na verdade, todos eram tão arrogantes, metidos. Sempre. E ficavam passando cantadas nela, como se ela fosse alguma garota fácil ou algo do tipo. Mas aquele cara era no mínimo diferente.

Ele basicamente não dissera nada no caminho todo, apenas assentia ou dava uma risada baixa com as piadas que ela fazia, de vez em quando.

- Seja bem vindo. A sala não é muito grand-

- O que? É imensa. Comparada a minha antiga, é imensa – Remus comentou, observando os monitores e a mesa balconada em forma de semi círculo – A unidade era muito grande, os caras da tecnologia ficavam num pedaço minúsculo. Isso aqui é quase o paraíso – Seus olhos quase brilhavam enquanto fazia planos, mentalmente, de onde cada coisa ficaria. Só depois de algum tempo, notou que Emmeline ainda estava ali, o encarando de forma bastante divertida – Oh, desculp-

- Não, não se desculpe! – Ela exclamou rapidamente, levantando as mãos no ar – Só acho interessante, o jeito como você fala.

- Perdão? – Remus indagou, confuso.

- Nada, nada demais. É só que... Nada. Deixa pra lá – Ela sorriu sem graça, balançando a cabeça – Espero que goste de tudo. A... A minha sala é ali na frente – Ela apontou pra uma porta cheia de adornos coloridos e uma placa na frente com dizeres que ele não conseguia enxergar – Qualquer coisa, estou sempre lá. E seja bem vindo. Eu já disse isso, não? – Ela riu nervosamente, coçando a nuca – Enfim. Espero que goste daqui.

- Garanto que vou gostar.

.

Já era quase meia noite quando os irmãos Potter-Fortescue chegaram a casa de seus pais. James estacionou o carro na porta da casa e suspirou, antes de tirar a chave da ignição. A história começa engraçada, com James Potter acidentalmente colocando fogo em seu flat novo e Alice Fortescue vendendo seu apartamento, indo morar com o então namorado e terminando com ele três semanas depois. O final dessa história, resultou em dois marmanjos de vinte e poucos anos voltando a morar com seus pais. A vida adulta não é assim tão fácil.

Ainda que James amasse seu pai; seu meio irmão, Max; sua irmã postiça e sua madrasta, mãe de Alice, chegava ser depreciativo morar naquela casa. Não que fosse uma casa ruim, pelo contrário, bem pelo contrário. A casa era exageradamente grande, com um número de quartos de visita astronômico, jardins enormes, varandas, espaços gourmet e mais um monte de coisas que James julgava muito desnecessárias (óbvio que quando ele era adolescente, era um lugar e tanto para dar uma festa. Mas ele não era mais um adolescente). O problema era que, depois de lutar tanto para não depender de seu pai e sua madrasta e até mesmo de sua mãe, ter que voltar a estaca zero – e com estaca zero, quero dizer sair de manhã para trabalhar e ouvir "pegue sua jaqueta! Não esqueça os óculos! Pegue uma barrinha de cereal! Não volte muito tarde! Leve o lixo pra fora! Cuidado na hora de dirigir!".

- Precisamos achar um lugar pra morar logo – Alice resmungou, tombando a cabeça para trás no encosto do banco do passageiro.

- Não entrei pro FBI e enfrentei um treinamento digno de Espartanos pra ter que, aos 28 anos, ouvir meu pai me avisar pra não esquecer de colocar a jaqueta porque eu posso ficar resfriado.

- Digo o mesmo, James. Agora vamos, antes que eles liguem pro escritório pra perguntar se ainda estamos lá. E não precisamos de mais essa...

_Cora Coralina disse: "O que vale na vida não é o ponto de partida e sim a caminhada. Caminhando e semeando, no fim terás o que colher."_

* * *

E aíiiii, galera? O que cês acharam?

Primeiro, sobre a idade deles, eu não quis deixar a idade exata porque isso vai ser trabalhado nos próximos capítulos, só fiz uma menção agora no final. Mas, pra quem quiser saber: Eles tem por volta de 27 a 29 anos.

Eu peço, eu imploro! Deixem reviews, por favorzinho 3 Me digam do que gostaram, se gostaram, o que querem ver, etc, etc, etc. Ah! Nos próximos capítulos eu vou postar perfis dos personagens e o dreamcast que eu usei, e tudo mais.

Bom, por hoje é só. E, só pra relembrar, por favorzinho deixem reviews. Ajudam muito e incentivam o autor. Beijos!

Ps.: Pretendo postar semanalmente, uma a duas vezes, ok?


End file.
